Five years later
by Arwenloverish
Summary: Arthur & Gwen meet again after a break up that happened five years ago. Modern AU.


**July 31****st ****2013. Buttes Chaumont, Paris. 6pm.**

« What the hell am I doing here ? » he mutters to himself, quickly scanning the crowd around him. « Oh Merlin I am so going to kill you for this »

It was hot. So hot. And there he was wearing a simple blue shirt, black shorts and blue espadrilles. Much more comfy than his usual 300 pounds suits he has to wear everyday at the office. Not that he has to, he's his own boss.

After five more minutes of pacing, texting threats to Merlin, pretending to be reading a flyer about another restaurant opening, (he doesnt even know how to read french !) he's about to leave the bench he was sitting on for nearly half an hour. When he saw her …

**July 31****st ****2008 Buttes Chaumont, Paris. 5:45 pm**

He's falling for her. He know that now. Oh he's been such a fool to do so, after all he only knows her for like what ? About a week. Things are going too fast, although he wasnt thinking that way when he got her moaning his name in his bed. In his hotel room. Exactly 5 hours after he met her in that little street near the Basilica of Sacré-Coeur. Since then he couldnt take his eyes off her. Or touch her. Just the thought of not having her around already saddens him.

It's been only a week. How could he be falling for her already ? Because she was everything he wanted that is. She was beautiful, she's got those eyes he would glady drown in forever, those lips … could he just die there please ? Her smell ... lavender, she said. He didnt know that smell before. In a town where everyone seemed to be busy, arrogant and unwelcoming, she was generous, smart and refreshing. The trip back to the States sure is going to be quite painful. Merlin better get the bottles ready for his comeback.

« Guinevere I need to tell you something. » holding her hand for what seemed like hours he started to have pins and needles in his arms. Not that he cared about that.

« What ? » smiling to him, she lets go of his hand to cross her legs on the bench.

« I am 22 » he tells her.

She laughed « Are you kidding me ? I thought you were 18 ! » She was mocking him, he smiled as she continues. « And I'm 21 Arthur but that's not really breaking news, is it ? »

« I know, I know … » He took his hand again, despite the warm sun and the unbearable heat he had to touch her. « What I mean to say is that I am 22, you're 21. Some of my friends in the States are already married by now... »

She cuts him off. « Arthur ... »

« This is not a marriage proposal Gwen » he smiled « I mean not really » he explained.

She looked at him and inclined her head, as she was asking a silent question. _Can you explain yourself man ?_

« Come back here in 5 years from now, for me. » He studies her eyes, looking for a reaction. Well, he expected the reaction shes giving him. She's surprised.

« What on earth are you saying ? Arthur we agreed this thing between us would only last the time of your journey here. You have to go back to the States and I need to finish my european trip. Meeting you was great. We had an amazing week. I will never forget it as I will never forget you and yes I wont deny it, I do have feelings for... »

« You do ? » He moved his hands to her face cupping it softly.

She nods slowly, looking everywhere but at his eyes« I might be halfway in love with you actually ».

He raises her chin up with his right hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. « So am I » he whispers. She leans forward and presses her lips against his, he sighs against her, kissing her more passionately, taking control and she lets him. He pulls back softly.

« Guinevere, promise me something. Do not wait for me, thats not what I am asking for. But if in 5 years from now, you're single and still feel the tiniest feeling for me just come here » she chuckles.

« Just like that ? Lets pretend I'd come how would I find you ? Where would you be ? » she asks.

« Id be here, July 31st in 2013 on this bench at exactly ... » checking his expensive watch he looked back at her, a grin on his face « 6 pm! If you dont come, that would mean you're happily married » the idea of his Guinevere with another man saddened him a little « vice versa, if I dont come that would mean I am seeing someone »

« Why wouldnt you be married ? »

« I honestly dont picture myself married to another woman right now » he declares, she smiled at his word. She pecks his lips just once. « What if we both come ? What will happen ? » What could he answer to that. He really wanted to answer something about marriage, but he would probably scare her hell out of her. That would be asking too much. « We could go on a journey together » She looks at him as she's thinking.

« Am I freaking you out ? » She laughs « Not at all, love … I was just thinking, going on a journey ? Seriously ? Arthur Pendragon, how many times do I have to tell you that throwing your money at me …. »

«... will be as useful as a heater in an igloo » he founds that he actually loves finishing her sentences. Its so domestic. The vision of them together in his appartment appeared in his head. He smiled for himself. « Okay maybe I was thinking about something more serious but I freaked out »

« What were you thinking about ? »

He kisses her briefly. « I guess you'll have to come in 5 years to know » And with that he leans toward her and kisses her tenderly.

**July 31****st ****2013. Buttes Chaumont, Paris. 6:34 pm**

She came. She actually came. She is standing right in front of him so why is he still sitting ? He stood up, failing at hidding the wide smile on his face. He knows she's been standing there for a little while. How long ? 10 minutes ? Maybe she was freaking out. Maybe she was wondering if this whole thing wasnt a bad idea. Maybe just by seeing him, she's going to change her mind. _How long since I went to the gym already ? _

She approaches him slowly, smiling. « Hello Arthur » He missed her voice. He missed that smile. He missed her face. Seeing right now, he feels like all the feelings he had for her five years ago washed over him. He still loved her.

« Arthur ? »

He shakes his head trying to clear his mind before opening his mouth, acknowledging her « Guinevere ». He smirks.

« I knew it » She chuckled.

« What did you know? »

« I knew that as soon as you'd say my name, I would feel like I felt five years ago. » she replies.

Two steps and he was right in front of her, he took her hands in his._ I missed her skin_. « I feel the same way Guinevere. It appears I... I still love you. » she gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster. _God woman when you're looking at me like this_. He continues « It appears I met other women during those five years but I couldnt get you out of my heard and I turned out all those girls cause they were not you ». No longer able to help himself, he kisses her. He puts everything in this kiss. Those five years of missing her, of frustration cause the idiot that he is forgot to ask for a phone number or a last name as Merlin enjoyed to remind him. Five years of mourning her after dates that turned into pure disasters. Five years of the love he had for her, yet kept for himself like a sacred secret. Until that day. She pulls away softly not before kissing him once more.

« What were you thinking about ? » she asks.

« Excuse me ? » He raises an eyebrow at her.

« If you dont want to take me on a journey, what were you thinking about ? » she smirks. He looks at her smiling._ She remembers_. He lowers himself on one knee before her. She gasps.

« Guinevere, my Guinevere. Here we are five years later, on this exact same place where I almost asked you to marry me five years ago. I lived five years with the regret for not doing it and wondering how I could have been such an idiot for letting you live five years away from me. » She chuckled at this, tears in her eyes. By now they have an audience, some people are watching them. « I'm not asking for five years today but for all the years of your life. I promise to make every single one of them the most happiest year ever. Can you hear that noise ? Its the sound of my heart screaming my undying love for you. Make it stop by saying yes. »

Ten seconds later, that felt like ten years, Guinevere is nodding. Tears falling on her cheeks, on her knees, she throws her arms around his neck whispering « Je t'aime ».

xxxx


End file.
